


Frostbites And Candlelight

by YoumiXxX



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blue Needs a Hug, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoumiXxX/pseuds/YoumiXxX
Summary: When Blue is shaken awake by nightmares, Red is there for him to calm him back down again.
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Frostbites And Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> A little filler to start off the new year! Enjoy! :D

It was that familiar sensation again that captivated him, gripped him fiercely with iron claws, strangulating him and shaking him, squeezing out that last bit of sanity that he could hold on to until only that shattered whimpering mess remained, sprawled over in the sheets. _Suffocation_ , but not just any kind of suffocation. No hands that crushed his windpipe to prevent precious air from touching his lungs. No kick to the guts that paralyzed him, respiration failing with it. No horrifying sight that might steal his breath away, heart beating strong and fast in a desperate attempt to keep his body functioning, his frantic organ blocking his throat entirely as it beat up his entire neck in furious throbs, shocking muscle and fiber to stiff piece. No. It was that kind that was burnt into his bone marrow, leaving enough cracks and scratches to bleed into his veins whenever it rose back to the surface, icy poison snaking under his skin. With every tease of breath, his limbs turned stiffer, unwieldy, guts screaming in a pain that had no shape, no name, crawling higher and higher up his spine, _crack crack _resonating through his body that was no longer his, slowly losing its function, its purpose. The cold ran up his neck, up his throat, contraction stopping almost immediately and a faint echo of a scream left him, accompanied by that last throb of blood pulsing on his tongue.__

__And with the sensation haunting his dreams, his muscles jerked to life and Blue was awake with an airy gasp, jumping up in bed. The silence of the night greeted him gloomily, cold air circling around his sweaty neck, shivers running down his spine. He lacked air, lungs begging to be filled and he found himself overwhelmed all over to deal with his hurried, painful heartbeat and the dizziness from absent oxygen. Hesitantly, he touched his chest, feeling like it was going to explode from how harshly his heart was hammering against his ribs and began counting to ten, forcing his respiration to follow along but it didn’t oblige right away, drawing him near the edge of panicking. _”Shit, come on… stay calm! No, no, no… not good. Fuck! I can’t-!”__ _

__“Blue?” He froze immediately, hearing his small lover murmur next to him. “What’s wrong? Why are you up?”_ _

__The sheets rustled softly as Red shifted and lifted his head to eye the other. Blue tensed, trying to tell him that everything was okay, that he shouldn’t bother and go back to sleep but found himself oddly slack-jawed, the words in his head not finding their way out passed the constriction in his windpipe._ _

__“I-I’m fine…” His voice wavered more than he intended it too and it caused Red to rise in bed and light up the candle on the nightstand, assuring himself that everything was truly okay. The sudden brightness made Blue flinch, squinting his eyes shut with a hiss._ _

__“Were you having a bad dream again?”_ _

__Through burning eyes, he spotted his lover trying to get rid of the remaining sleepiness casting his mind, rubbing his face gently with his sleeves. For a moment, the remnants of his dream that had caused his body to roil up so badly seemed gone, the mere sight enough sugar and balm to shoo the dark spirits away but as soon as their eyes met, it was there again, ice prickling down his spine in sickening shivers, so Blue forced himself to look away._ _

__“No, it’s nothing,” he lied. “I just…” Perhaps his lie would have worked with a couple more explanatory words but they failed him now like they always did. He was never good with words and he wasn’t a good liar either. In situations like this, his lies bled out easily, a shake, a shiver, stuttering. Whatever was betraying him this time, Red saw it immediately._ _

__“Blue, don’t say that,” Red replied softly, scooting closer to the other and reaching for his hand that was still clutching his chest. “I can see how troubled you look. Tell me, what’s wrong?” Red’s hand on his was warm and gentle, so small compared to his own. The closeness and the touch startled him, awaking his senses back to life and a strangled breath escaped his lips, one he had held in way too long, the air forcefully pushing out making his lips quiver along with it. Breathless, breathless enough to cut off his vocals entirely leaving just a few single strings to give sound to the shallow, needy gasps roaring in his throat._ _

__“Blue? Are you listening?” Red’s tone turned heavy with concern and he reached out for Blue’s face, cupping it softly. “Hey, look at me! It’s okay.” He obliged and let the other guide him until their eyes met again, dark blue orbs reflecting the gentle glint of the candle flame. His smile was tranquilizing and dazzling, something he could never see his fill with, so pure, so beautiful. It was like light rays emitting from that smile, piercing right into the dark abyss of his core, warming him from the inside, pushing away the cold._ _

__“It’s okay,” Red said again, his smile brighter and more affectionate than before, which seemed impossible._ _

__Somehow, the sight became too much for Blue to handle and he tilted forward, burying his face in the crook of Red’s neck, inhaling deeply, feeling how his scent numbed his mind, the aches. He felt a surprised gasp resonate through Red’s neck, vibrating against his cheek and two arms pulled him close, soft hands caressing his back. Blue closed his eyes, feeling tears burning under his eyelids as his breaths returned to him bit by bit, heartbeat soothing out to a softer tune and the cool biting his nape being replaced with warmth._ _

__And before he could take notice, the nightmare had vanished from his hemisphere, no longer quaking through his being - just exhaustion and peaceful silence beating along his even pulse._ _

__A silent tune hung in the air as his body was rocked back and forth slowly, lulling him back to slumber. Ah yes, he loved it when Red hummed for him. It made him feel calm, relaxed._ _

__“Red?” Blue mumbled drowsily._ _

__“Yes, Blue?”_ _

__“I’m sorry and… I love you.”_ _

__Blue heard him smile under his breath, which made him smile involuntarily as well._ _

__“It’s okay, Blue,” Red said, kissing his temple._ _

___._  
.  
. 

__“I love you, too.”_ _

__\---_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Against my principles, I actually ended up forgoing my dear beta (please forgive me!). So, I apologies for any mistakes, which might have occured eventually but I felt like an update was long overdue. The next fic is going to be much longer, I promise!  
> So, just out of curiosity: Would any of you be down for Blue/Vio or Blue/Green for the next fic? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
